


Jealousy

by Clouzier



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, l'émission de ce soir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Yann peut être vraiment aveugle parfois.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! 
> 
> J'ai été inspirée après l'émission de ce soir ! 
> 
> Bisous !

Une voiture qui s’arrête. Une première porte qui claque. Des pieds qui claquent des marches. Une deuxième porte qui claque. Un lit qui fait raisonner ses ressorts. Un soupir. 

Yann ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourtant, ils avaient passé une bonne journée. Martin avait même travaillé dans son bureau sur sa nouvelle émission. Merde, ils avaient même flirter sur le plateau, chose qu’ils n’avaient plus fait depuis des mois. 

Et puis, tout à coup, pendant l’émission, Martin ne le regardait plus. Pour la peine, il ne regardait plus personne, ne parlait à personne pendant les reportages. Il n’avait même pas regardé et rit pendant le rappel du reportage d’Hugo sur la FIAC. Pour faire simple, Martin s’était renfermé. 

A la fin de l’émission il avait même quitté la table rapidement et avait attendu Yann devant sa loge, sans dire un mot. Ils étaient montés dans le taxi, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans un sourire. 

Yann enleva ses chaussures sur le parquet de leur maison, releva ses manches et monta les marches pour arriver devant la porte de leur chambre. 

Il tourna la poignée. Fermée. Il aura dû s’en douter. 

Il toqua à la porte une première fois, pas de réponse. 

“Martin ? Demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte”

\- Laisse moi tranquille. 

\- Martin. Mon amour, dis moi ce qui se passe. 

\- Il ne se passe rien, ok ? J’ai juste besoin d’être seul. “

Yann soupira en posant son front sur le bois. Cela lui faisait mal de voir son amant comme ça. Depuis quelques temps, Yann avait l’impression que son journaliste préféré s’éloignait de lui, se distançait. Le couple y était habitué à la distance à cause de leurs métiers même si ce n’était jamais simple. 

Mais depuis quelques temps, ce n’était plus la même distance. C’était une distance froide. Une de ses distances qui donnait froid le matin. Une de ses distances qui s'installent doucement, presque d’une façon non perceptible. Mais une de ses distances qu’on ne pouvait ignorer au bout d’un moment.

Yann se tourna et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et regarda le vide. Il repensa à tous ses moments qui les avait rapprochés et à tous les moments qui semblaient les éloigner en ce moment. 

“ Tu n’en ai même pas aperçu, hein ? Lui demanda Martin à travers la porte tout à coup.” 

Yann compris par le son de sa voix que Martin se trouvait dans la même position que lui, le dos contre la porte qui semblait d’un coup être fine et épaisse à la fois. 

“Aperçu de quoi ? Du fait que tu sembles ailleurs depuis quelques temps quand tu es sur le plateau ? Car je m’en suis aperçu mais je ne comprends pas. Tu es normal le reste du temps mais dès qu’on est sur le plateau … Qu’est ce qui se passe ? 

\- Donc tu ne t’en ai pas aperçu … Dit Martin avec une sorte de tristesse dans la voix

\- Mais aperçu de quoi à la fin Martin ? S’énerva Yann, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son amour.

\- De la façon qu’il a de te regarder, de te parler … Il m’a littéralement enlevé de l’émission et tu ne t’aperçois même pas qu’il fait ça pour toi !”

Tout à coup, tout cliqua dans la tête de Yann; Comment Martin s’était éloigné mentalement pendant la chronique de Julien. Comment Martin s’enlevait physiquement depuis la rentrée … Depuis l’arrivée de Julien … Mais comment avait-il pu être si bête ? 

“Ouvre moi, Martin. Il faut qu’on parles. Demanda Yann en se levant”

Il n’eut qu’à attendre quelques secondes cette fois-ci avant que le porte ne s’ouvre et laissa apparaître un Martin qui semblait être rajeuni de dix ans, les yeux rouges de ce que Yann comprenait comme des pleurs. Yann souria en remarquant que marin avait enfiler l’un des ses propres pulls. 

Le plus âgé tendit la main et attira son benjamin contre lui. Yann profita du fait que Martin était contre lui pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux bruns et touffus de

“Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer Martin. Ni Julien, ni Vincent, ni personne. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je l’ai toujours été et je le serais toujours. Je ne vois personne d’autre que toi, je ne pense à personne d’autre que toi. Murmura Yann

\- Je t’aime aussi. Pardonne moi d’avoir été distant récemment … 

\- Je connais une façon pour que je te pardonnes plus facilement; Répondit Yann en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Martin.”

Celui-ci rigola doucement en commença à reculer doucement vers leur lit. 

Yann donna un coup dans la porte et rapidement, les seuls bruits que l’on pouvait entendre étaient des soupirs de bonheur.


End file.
